1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic locking valve for medication injection, and more particularly to an automatic locking valve for medication injection, which is provided with a blocking sensor for sensing blockage of a tube and with automatic locking means for performing an operation corresponding to a mounting state of a door such that a dose of medication can be administered only under an installation condition in which the door is completely-closed after the tube is installed, so that the dose of medication can be safely administered to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the prior art, in order to administer a dose of medication prescribed by a doctor to a patient, after the dose of medication is placed at a higher position than an injecting position at the patient, a valve with an on/off part of a torsional screw-like shape therein should be adjusted in accordance with the experience of a nurse performing injection of the predetermined dose to the patient.
When the patent is administered with the dose of medication, such as an analgesic, there often come intermittent convolutions or pains, forcing a temporary increase of the dose of injection. With regard to this, since the dose should be administered according to a prescription of the doctor, it is very dangerous for the patient to adjust his or her own dose of injection. However, under the present circumstances of hospitals, a prompt adjustment for the dose of injection corresponding to the intermittent pains of the patient is very difficult for medical staffs and causes very serious consumption of time for them.
For a nurse inexperienced in adjusting the dose of injection, it is very difficult to adjust a dose of injection an hour such that the prescribed dose is administered with accuracy. Further, in case of a patient with a special disease, such as acute cardiac paralysis, a requirement of being administered only when the patient suffers an attacks forces the patient to always carry the medication for the disease and a requirement of administrating an accurate dose of medication requires great deal of skill in administration.
Even for an expert in administration, there is always a danger of unintentional excessive administration of the medication. Further, when extraneous substances or air are contained in the medication or when something presses a tube, it poses a serious threat to the patient.
Although an automatic injector for automatically injecting a predetermined dose of medication has been recently developed, it simply adopts a compulsory injection system for injecting the medication using a water pump and does not have separate sensors for sensing the dose injected, thereby causing a very high possibility of safety accident. Further, when a door is being opened, an excessive dose of medication can be injected at one time, resulting in potentially life-threatening situation.